


Smile

by Mellow_Park



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM?, I'm Sorry, Karma is going mad, M/M, Psychotic Nagisa, Rimming, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Smut, but it's really not, idk how to tag this, kind of, sort of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Park/pseuds/Mellow_Park
Summary: Karma had always been wary of harmless, silent death Nagisa.And Slowly Nagisa is finding that hilarious.





	1. Karma

**Smile, Nagisa.**

 

**____________________**

 

Karma and Nagisa have been friends since their first year of Junior high. Nagisa had long hair, tied into a simple ponytail or open, a typical pretty boy. The girls wanted to tease him, the boys made fun of him, but it's not like he could change it. He's learned to tune it out. Karma was a kid with a few rough edges and too much power than he knew what to do with. A rowdy kid that didn't like school and didn't like going but was smart enough to not go for a long while. THey ended up as friends for heaven knows what reason, but there were things Karma had always doubted about their friendship. 

Nagisa wasn't scared of him. He didn't even flinch when he had his fun beating up kids twice his height, didn't ask Karma to hold back. He just stood and watched without interferring and quietly cleaned up the mess of blood he left behind. Nagisa was soft spoken and kind, Karma enjoyed calling him a mouse. Harmless, at most a little annoying but nothing in comparison to him. Weak and breakable. Karma was stronger, smarter and faster than him, taller and wittier too. Nagisa isn't better than him in anything and that's how it was supposed to be. Because Nagisa got lost in a crowd of people Karma never bothered to look at. The weak, the frail, the  _normal_. 

In the end, that was what had driven them apart. Nagisa could sneak up to Karma, completely unnoticed. It freaked the redhead out to no ends whenever Nagisa thought it was fun to surprise him. Then that habit of poking him, it always felt like he got stabbed. That sweet innocent smile, those sky blue eyes, Nagisa couldn't hurt a fly. Because the damn thing would be dead before it knew what happened t it. Karma knew that Nagisa was something else,  _dangerous_ , that Nagisa was better in him in a way Karma could never hope to excell in. It was scary. So he distanced himself to not make himself a target of that unholy talent of his. 

 

The days in class 3-E were fun. Koro-sensei was fun, killing him was fun and Karma had found his own personal playground where his sadistic tendencies were welcome and needed, where he could fully use every skill people had warned him to use. His sharp tongue, the way he played people, wrapped them around his little finger, Karma could easily use all of that to manipulate his classmates, the targets they'd made over time- the fact that it never worked on Koro-sensei himself was defeating but thrilling at the same time. He could do it. He would be able to assisinate him with time and training. 

But when he saw Nagisa, he knew he couldn't do that. That kid, his friend of some sort had found another home here. Able to use that stupid talent of his, of just vanishing in the masses, going completely unknown, soundless around the world, the classroom, Nagisa was his greatest rival. He just didn't know it yet. Nagisa didn't know of the talent he had to be in tune with those around him. He just collected information for everyone to use, let people like Terasaka trample all over him and use him, readily throwing himself away- 

Everyone noticed. With that granade trick they al noticed. Behind the bluenettes back, without anyone meaning to, the whispers had started. Away from all attention, class 3-E had grown a waryness of the boy with a charming smile and soft blue eyes. One that didn't alarm them too much but kept them on their toes.  _Nagisa is something else._   _Anyone else woul've been noticed. Nagisa is kind of scary.  
_

His talent was attractive to most, they wanted to use that, to copy that. The one closest to achieving that would've been Kayano, but even she never managed to do it. Karma knew, Nagisa was just too sweet, too kind to make proper use of this gift that had been given to him. He had no need for it, not in school at least, the class do it together. As long as everyone works together, he won't need it. Nagisa isn't an assassin, he's just one mechanism in the gun called classroom they hold at their teacher every day. 

 

Karma wasn't there when it happened. When Nagisa single handedly, in two moves took down Takaoka, a demon of a teacher, apparently. He's heard it from classmates, Kayano and Rio mostly, Sugino as well and as much as he wanted to believe they were just overreacting, somehow he couldn't bring himself to not believe every word they said. 

_"Nagisa looked so cool, I didn't think he'd do it! It was like he was a different person, I almost forgot he had a knife!"_

They all knew after that. Mr Karaqsuma, Koro-sensei, the class, Professor Bitch, they all couldn't not see it now. Nagisa was born and raised as assassin, a natural talent that none of them could hope to achieve. Karma was sincerely scared those eyes would turn on him one day. He didn't know if he'd be able to fight them, to win against them. Kayano had said they were a cold, sapphire blue. Karma had spent the next few days looking, watching, observing Nagisa calmly and quietly, trying to catch a glimpse of something. There had to be something. 

 

The first time Karma ever saw that talent of Nagisas, those eyes, that aura, was when they were on te rooftop of a hotel in summer. Nagisa was fighting, no, beating Takaoka and Karma had never felt so scared, yet excited in his entire life. The way he moved, like he wasn't fighting for his life and that of half the class. The way those usually warm eyes turned cold, almost like stone and still held emotions Karma would only depict as pure, unadultured thankfulness and hatred, an aloofness. The way he smiled, so cruel yet beautifully. 

Karma wanted to see it forever, yet never see it again in his life. 

That cruel, terrifying expression had been the core of his dreams after that. Directed at him, it only had two outcomes and both were some Karma never expected to see.

 

 After they returned from that vacation, after school started again, Karna called Nagisa behind the old schoool building. He didn't speak when Nagisa came, didn't know what to say, so he just silently led him into the forest and down the mountain, up and around, through paths made of men, others which they made themselves. Aimless, they walked arounf´d and Karma was still pondering what to say, how to start. 

When they were at the bottom of the mountain after hours, Nagisa always followed, he turned around. His eyes met Nagisas, then scanned his body. Nagisa was panting, looking frail and weak, almost like a girl, so small and lithe, so fucking soft and easy to break, Karma just wanted to break every bone in his body. But that's not what they're here for. 

"Smile at me"

"Hm? Smile? What's with the weird demand, Karma-kun. You dragged me around the mojntain only for that?" 

Nagisa smiled, but it didn't feel right. It was light, kind, sweet, nice, everything positive and Karma felt his gut curl because this is wrong, this isn't real. Nagisa isn't like that, he knows it, he wants to see it. So Karma punches Nagisa, sends him flying against the next tree. He himself is panting, rage filling his body because this is wrong, somehting is wrong and it's frustrating. He doesn't need to do this, he knows too well, he is stronger than Nagisa, smarter, better. Why won't this feeling of uncertainty, fear, inferiority, not leave him?! 

"What was that for, Karma-kun?! Did I do-" 

Another. Another, another, anotheranotheranother. Karma kept punching Nagisa, throwing him onto the ground to straddle him, punching his face over and over and over and over again like he's gone mad. Where was it? That voice, that  _face_ that made him feel like heaven had kicked him out of paradise, so scared and frail and weak- 

"WHERE IS IT?!" 

He screams between punches, his own knuckles bloody and hurt while Nagisa lays there, takes it all because that's how it's supposed to be. Karma is stronger, Nagisa is weaker, he can't defend himself, he can't do anything, Karma can do everyhting, he can do whatever the fuck he wants because he is  _better_ , because he  _isn't weak_. 

His breath catches in his throat when Nagisa stops one of his punches, frail wrist kracking as he holds Karmas fist in his hand. From there it's all too fast. Karma is on the ground too fast, arms frapped over his head, legs feeling like lead and he can't move, can't do anything but look up at Nagisas calm face, crystal blue eyes coldly looking down at him. Ah, ther eit is. Those eyes that have haunted his worst nightmares for days and turned him into a madman. 

"It's enough now, Karma. Right?" 

Nagisa smiled. It was kind. So very kind, yet it broke everyhting inside Karma. He was immobile, couldn't move, was terrified to the bone just seeing that face again. Nagisa didn't know, couldn't see how cruel it was, how terryifing, how breathtakingly sadistic and beautiful it made Karma shiver and want to curl up and hide because he did wrong. He had the overwhelming urge to aologize for punching him, for angering him even if that had been his goal all along. 

 

 

**____________________**

 

 

**That cruel, kind smile. Let me see it**

 

 

**____________________**

 

The next day, it was like that never happened. Karma had gone to class normally as did Nagisa. Nagisa normally spoke to Kayano, got teased by Rio, took notes on Koro-sensei and smiled that adorable, kind and cute smile of his. Karma had started to keep his distance again, just a bit. Nobody noticed the change in their dynamic and if they did then nobody mentioned a thing. the second term was more important. Yet, Nagisa had become curious. Takaoka, Karma, both of them had looked so weird to him, so scared of him, he didn't understand. Wasn't everoyne a little different twhen they thought about killing? didn't it trigger somehting in them, the instinct to fight back, to kill, to use what they'd learned? Was it only him? 

Nagisa knew of his talent. With a mother like his, who had stubbornly pushed her only son into being what she couldn't, who turned aggressive and scary too easily, it was normal that he'd managed to pick up on it. He could blend in, go along with it because he didn't want her mad. That he could use it to go undetected, to ide not only his emotions but his bloodlust as well, was somehting he only found out in 3-E. He foud it interesting, funny, but figured everyone would catch up on it some way or another. 

After a month or two he figured nobody would. It was a talent, a skill polished in his everydays life that put him ranks above the others. He didn't like it, but he'd learned to control it, found fun in using it. He could calm down his raging mother if he used it, could drive away the usual bullies that came with being in the End class, it was easy. Life was easy then, even if he went the extra mile to keep it to class and school ground mostly. It was just too tempting. 

Seeing Takaoka and Karma.... His short term bully of a teacher that had threatened his peaceful classroom twice, seeing him absolutely terrified and knowing he was the sole reason of that, somehow he came to enjoy that thought. He was always weak and picked on, being terrifying to someone older and stronger than him seemed like a nice reward. Seeing Karma that way, quiet, tearing up, weak, submissive, it made his blood pump a little faster. SOmehoe that was too much fun. Karma who had always been amazing, whom he looked up to sometimes looking at him like that.... It was almost arousing. Maybe he should stop being a mouse, being a cat sounded quite amusing as well. 

 

Karma and Nagisa ended up being the last in the classroom, on cleanup duty for the day after Sugino ditched them. they cleaned in silence, Karma avoiding to look at Nagisa and not a word was exchanged for a long while. Until they were almost done, Nagisa picking the trash p to take it outside. 

"Karma-kun. I can come to your place tonight, right?" 

The qustion was innocent enough but when Karma turned his head he found himself frozen again, those horrifying sapphire eyes looking at him again with that smile. It wasn't a question, Nagisa was already planning on it, regardless of his answer. Knowing his answer wouldn't be anything but affirmation. 

"Sure"

 


	2. Nagisa

Karmas place was a nice apartment in one of the better complexes just outside the city center. His parents were both at work and he didn't have siblings so the space was entirely empty. They wordlessly skipped over formalities, Karma didn't offer somehting to drink and Nagisa didn't ask where his room was- somehow he already knew. Karma tried to stay sane, to remain calm, to not give Nagisa a chance to use that talent of his to stun him into silence. 

"Your room is prettier than I thought. Can I sit on the bed?" 

Karma wanted to scoff at the sweet tone and spring in Nagisas step but just nodded, himself sitting in his desk chair. He felt safer there, with the BB-gun withn reach and several books to throw, away from Nagisa and the bed. THe silence continued on from there, strangling Karma and forcing his heartbeat to pick up in nervous antcipation of what would happen, of how Nagisa would break the silence between them. He did his best, really, he tried so hard to remain in this world, to keep an eye on Nagisa, to not space out- 

He was almost not surprised to, out of nowhere, find the shorters lips on his own. Still, his eyes widen, trying uselessly to struggle as he wanted to place his hands on Nagisas shoulders push him away only to have his wrists cought in the attempt and nails digging into his skin. 

_Fuck, I'm loosing it_

He moaned in slight discomfort and Nagisa licked into his mouth with ease, landing one hit after another. He never had a first hand taste, but Nagisa must've learned how to kiss quite well from Professor Bitch on that one day, he shouldn't be that good at making Karma completely dizzy and helpless. He couldn't focus with the way Nagisas tongue curled around his own, forcing him into submission. Karma couldn't breathe like this, taking in the air Nagisa breathed out, swallowing the excess saliva between them´. 

_Can't breathe..._

It felt like a beautiful way to die. Slowly, with his breath pulled from him, unable to fight against it with those crystal eyes staring into his very soul, at Nagisas mercy. It seemed like such a pathetic way to fade, Nagisa was so small, so fragile and yet could play him like he wanted to whenever he wanted to with a simple glance. 

_I'll die......._

Nagisa broke the kiss just when Karma thought he'd actually die of pleasure, panting softly in an attempt to fool Nagisa to believe this wasn't the best and most terrifying thing that ever happened to him. It was crowded, Nagisa leaning over him, one leg between his own, knee rubbing up against his crotch. When had he moved here? How couldn't he see or notice Nagisa right in front of him until it was too late? Talk about missing trees in a forest, 

"You look cute, Karma" 

To Nagisa, Karma looked beautiful right now. Eyes glazed over, drool running out of his mouth, breath coming short and most of all, trembling in his admittably weak hold, unmoving. Karma looked beautiful, cute, and Nagisa, further than the urge to take a hundred pictures and save them all for himself, wanted nothing but to break him, to wreck him to the point of no return. 

In some way, Nagisa loved Karma. He was like him, just completely opposite. Tall, strong, sharp tongued and smart, yet so very adorable and submissive when faced with a power he can't control, can't surpass in any way. He wanted to see him break into tears, begging for him to continue, to stop, writhing in his arms yet completely relaxed in his hold. He wanted to see all of it, all of Karma, in qa way nobody else had ever seen him. It may be weird, for someone like him to have such a sadistic side to him but maybe it made perfect sense. The weak always wanted to beat the strong. 

"Karma. Let me break you?" 

The rehead didn't know how to react to this. Being broken? He refuses. That just now was a fluke, he couldn't- wouldn't be broken by someone like Nagisa, by anone really, but then he also wanted to let go, let himself enjoy this kind of dynamic just for a while. 

_I'm falling._

 

**____________________**

 

**Hurt me, Crush me, Kill me**

 

**____________________**

 

It took minutes for them to end up on the bed, all preparations done. Nagisa had taken his sweet time, silently observing Karmas well built body as he lay bare on the bed. His wrists were tied over his head to the headboard, the tie from his own uniform covering his eyes. Nagisa smiled to himself and licked his lips, sitting at the bedside next to his classmate, almost smirking when he flinches from a touch to his side. Even Nagisa knows this, in society their roles are swapped. A small, useless pretty boy like him would be pushed around and abandoned while strong, handsome and cocky boys like Karma got to play kings in a world created for them by the scared and frightened. Only here, right now, in Karmas bedroom behind locked doors Nagisa has the power to do this, for their true colors to show. 

Just for today, Nagisa can be hot, strong red and Karma can be soft, flowing blue. 

Nagisa pecks Karmas soft looking lips and follows along his jawline down his neck to his collarbones. He oerthinks it for a second before nibbbling on the white skin, leaving marks of red that he will make sure to cover Karma in. Said redhead is trying his best to remain quiet and passive, not wanting to give Nagisa the idea that he was weak, powerless,  _submissive_. That ended when soft lips found his nipple, kissing the rose colored nub before biting it, not too hard of course. Nagisa didn't want to break his precious Karma just yet. 

The taller cried out, back arching slightly and cheeks colored a deep red because that felt good, undeniably so. It would be so easy, to just let go but he can't, not with his pride in the way. For as long as he can think, Nagisa shouldn't win, shouldn't have him. To Nagisa it was nothing more than an assassination. 

It was no battle to make Karma submit to him. Just one hit will do. Break down his strong guy facade with a simple blow and he won. 

Karma bit his lip, trying to hide any sounds that threatened to escape him, any mistake that could kill him, while Nagisa had fun sucking and biting at his chest and stomach, pink tongue following the soft lines of his abs until he was met with short trimmed pubic hair. Karma felt it, the bluenettes hot breath on his half hard length. How close must he be? He was trying to imagine the mental image in his head, prepare himself but forced to face the humiliating position he was in, knowing he enjoyed being powerless like this he couldn't be prepared for what happened. He wanted control, he needed it-

"N-Nagisa... kiss me?" 

He wasn't begging. If anone asked him he would say he'd ordered it, that he had voluntarily lowered himself into such a situation simply because he knew he always had total control but that was just a baseless lie and he knew it. He was scared of what would be to come. He was young but not innocent, he knew, better than anyone else his age, what was going to happen, where this was going and he wasn't ready but wanted to be. Just a moment of consolation so he could power through this fight, that was all he'd need. 

Of course, Nagisa wasn't going to give him that. 

The bluenette hummed, smiled that cruel smile that Karma couldn't see and within a second lifted both of Karmas legs up and parted them, kissing the soft pucker of his virgin hole. Karma tensed up, moaning shamefully as he tried to twist away, fight it. 

"Idiot- I m-meant my lips, not my ass!"

Nagisa didn't listen, finding that he could use Irina-senseis forced french kiss technique here as well. He pressed his tongue inside Karma, throughoutly licking and sucking at his insides and he was going mad. Karma had lost it, the sudden pleasure running through his body rendering his struggles useless and making him drop his defense, moaning and whining as he just accepted that there was no away from this situation anymore. Karma finally let go, eyes turning glassy and teary behind the blindfold as he let Nagisa play his body like a well tuned violin, pulling harmonious sounds of all kind from him. 

 

**____________________**

 

**Let me show my true self**

 

**____________________**

 

When Nagisa considered himself done with licking Karma open for him he pulled his own clothes off and untied Karma, wanting to see his expression when he pushes inside. The sight was one that he should capture on camera.

Nagisa had never thought of himself as sadistic a few months ago. Only after he begun his training in class 3-E, after being faced with ridiculous challenges did he find he had the tendency inside himself to be sadistic. Right now he felt much like satan himself, blood boiling and chest tightening at the beautiful sight of a blushing, nearly crying Karma laid out so beautifully beneath him, completely at his mercy, unable to defend himself, lost in this experience- 

He couldn't contain himself when he gave his own dick a few tugs, two, three, four, and then lined himself up, pushing in painfully slow to see every change in Karmas face, from mind blown to scared to pleasurable to broken. 

Karma had never thought of himself as Masochistic. Only since he met Nagisa whom he couldn't wrap around his finger did he have these dreams, by now they might as well have been visions, of himself begging for Nagisa to touch him, like him, break him, own him. He was lost in his own head without a thought to dwell on, the pleasure turning everyhting to mush except for the piercing crystal blue eyes looking at him in hunger, lust, desire, superiority. 

He arched his back at the searing pain of something, someone, filling up his insides like that, stretched beyond his limits around somehting that didn't belong inside him but it felt so good. Knowing Nagisa was finally inside him was a relieving thought as much as he feared it. When the smaller didn't move Karma found himself panicking, wanting to have sneered and belittle him when the exact opposite fell from his lips. 

"Please, move! Fuck me, Nagisa, please, I- _aah!"_

Karma was reduced to a mumbling mess of sounds that might have been words at some point. Nagisa didn't care, too focused on how amazing the tight eat felt around his cock, how nice Karma looked crying but smiling stupidly at the same time, how those beautiful strong eyes turned so hollow. Nagisa didn't go slow, he throughoutly enjoyed fucking Karma hard and deep, holding his waist tightly enough to leave behind bruises in his wake that would bloom in pretty purple tomorrow. 

He leaned over Karma, sucking on his neck, biting and licking at it while admiring how nice it looked covered in red and purple hickeys. the taller had lost touch with reality, knowing nothing but to beg and plea for more, harder, deeper, for Nagisa but he couldn't form sentences, words in that foggy mind of his and ended up leaving it all together, whining and moaning nicely for the bluenette to hear. 

Surprising even himself a bit, Karma came first. Nagisa hadn't touched him, hadn't made an effort to find his prostate but he came, hard, painting his abdomen and stomach with white, sticky semen. It took a good time after that for Nagisa to release inside Karmas spent and twitching body, rich, thick cum filling him up even as Nagisa pulled out, slowly finding back to himself. 

Just what has he been doing? Now, without the thoughts of cruelty crossing his mind he was simply concerned for the redheads wellbeing. He undid the handcuffs and cupped Karmas cheeks, smiling that sweet, innocent smile of his, eyes as deep blue as the summer sky.

"Are you okay, Karma?" 

 

**____________________**

 

**Just for one night, let me be yours.**


	3. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and a little bit of fluffiness, maybe

Karma woke up the next day, head pounding, lower back aching. He barely noticed the bruises on his wrists and groaned, sitting up despite the stinging pain. What had been doing, he must've gone crazy yesterday. He could barely remember what even happened. All he could remember were Nagisas cold eyes, his hands on his body and a smile so beautiful and dark it made Karmas heart ache just thinking about it. 

Nobody was in the bed with him. There were no clothes on the floor, no traces left behind. Nagisa must've left already and Karma didn't want to find out why that thought made him just a little sad. He pulled himself out of bed, biting his lip at the pain of his sore body as he slowly headed for the bathroom, wanting to inspect himself in the mirror.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he came to see. The bruises on his wrists, the hickeys on his neck and chest, the marks left behind on his stomach, the bruises on his thighs where Nagisas fingers were. He can still remember it clearly, the way Nagisa had easily pshed his legs open with no resistance at all. Karma almost felt sick just looking at it, at the proof that he had lost completely to the bluenette, but he felt a sense of... glee? happiness? It's a weird feeling, he can't pinpoint it. He didn't want to, if he was completely honest. 

Karma took a bath. A long, hot bath. From the lack of dried cum on his body he figures Nagisa must've at least cleaned him up before leaving. It was a nice gesture, very sweet, but it felt like a punch in the gut to Karma. He let Nagisa take care of him like that. Use him like that. Abuse him like that. And he'd loved every second of it. 

"Fuck..." 

He wanted to cry. What had happened to him?! He wasn't like this. Karma Akabane was not some masochistic bitch that liked being humiliated like that. He didn't like it. He was more than that, he couldn't have enjoyed it. It was just a fluke, a mistake, a nightmare, it couldn't have been real. He wasn't himself, he must've been drunk or Rio had given him something again, it just can't be. 

Before he could continue his thinking the door to the bathroom opened, a smiling Nagisa entering with slow steps and an innocent smile. How fake. Nagisa shouldn't smile like that, no, how was he even able to smile like that. TO act so innocent and sweet after yesterday, what kind of being was Nagisa even. 

"I got worried since I couldn't find oyu in the bed. I made us breakfast, you must be starving. Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt a lot?"

Karma didn't stop Nagisa from reaching into the water, from taking his hand out and caressing the bruises. He didn't want to, he couldn't. It was like his body was physically unable to. He didn't mind it much though. 

"It doesn't hurt. Go home, you're not needed here"

"But I read online that aftercare is really important-"

"I don't need any fucking aftercare, Nagisa. Just leave me alone" 

Nagisa pursed his lips but let go of Karmas hand as asked, not leaving the bathroom though. He made due with sitting on the tiled floor, embracing the awkward silence that settled between them. Karma had placed his arm over his eyes, facing the ceiling while Nagisa only had eyes for him. He could understand it though. For someone as proud as Karma yesterday must have been a shock. Even Nagisa hasn't quite recovered from this new side he discovered within himself. 

"You know.... It doesn't need to be this awkward. We both enjoyed it, right? exporing something new. I didn't expect it to end up like that either, I don't know what I was thinking, but... I want to do it again, once you're healed"

"Do what again, Nagisa. Fuck me again?" 

"Break you again" 

The bluenette said simply, a light blush covering his cheeks as his eyes met Karmas. THe older only sighed after a few seconds, holding his hand out to Nagisa. He can't deny that he wanted it too if he was completely honest with himself. He had enjoyed it, he liked it, but he was scared., _He was scared of loosing everything else. 

"Promise me to never tell?"

"Not a soul. It stays in your bedroom"

"I still get to tease you in school"

"Go ahead. But expect punishent for it"

They linked pinkys, promising to keep their little deal a secret, to continue whatever this was. To the outside world they were friends, they weren't even dating, not formally at least. Only behind closed doors did Karma learn to let himself fall into that hazy state of bliss, completely giving himself up to Nagisa who had grown more used to his role. It was their way of acknowledging each other, their strengths and weaknesses that they couldn't let anyone else see. Without knowing it they had found a way to completely rely on each other, to completely trust each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my first Assassination classroom fanfic ^^ I'm open to requests if you did enjoy it, though only BxB ^^°


End file.
